


The Dark World

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Owain arrived at an interesting and new world, only to find a rival worthy of his rage, a doppelganger of sorts.





	The Dark World

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love these guys omg

What an exciting new world! Who knows what’s there to discover. Who knows what dark forces are troubling this magnificent place. It’s all up to Owain Dark to defeat the evils that are keeping this place from the light!

Askr sure was something. A complete change of scenery from his world. Since the moment Owain had been summoned he wondered what new adventures could happen there, what new enemies would there be for him to defeat, what new people would be impressed by all his techniques.

As soon as he was summoned he made his introduction to that weird person and then he ran away, not wanting to wait to discover the marvels of the so-called “Zenith”.

He ran through the halls, looking as excited as he could be. Owain had seen castles– since he himself was royalty, but watching new ones and more importantly, unknown ones, was more than amazing for him.

So he continued running, not caring about any of the strange people that looked at him. He was happy at that moment and no one could take that away from him.

He arrived at a very open area with a lot of people, the perfect opportunity for his shenanigans. “Behold, everyone!” He quickly yelled, going into one of his famous squatting positions. “Owain Dark has arrived here to vanquish Askr’s enemies. To smite the forces of evil that threaten this place and bring the Radiant Dawn to everyone!”

Owain changed his position to a knelt as he grasped his right arm with his left arm. It started twitching then as Odin focused power on it. He grunted as he let go of his hand when he projected a dark beam of energy in it.

Everybody was left open-mouthed. Who else could have such power, enough to physically project energy like that?

“My blood is burning!” He stood up, grunting louder. “But… my darkness shall not overpower me!” He stretched his left hand and projected a light-blue beam. “As there cannot be dark without light.”

Owain started doing a demonstration with the energy beams, which could very well be swords if he wanted. He showed his refined swordsmanship, combined with more theatrics.

It ended up with him making a high jump and gracefully landing after combining both swords and creating a burst of light. A crowd of people had gathered by that point, each of them looking at the skilful, but a dramatic demonstration.

Owain immediately took his sword and pointed it at a tall blue-haired man. “You! You shall serve as my opponent.” He drew back his sword and then beckoned with his other hand. “Take up your sword and battle with me. I shall smite you!”

The man, who wore a blue armguard and a red cape could only look at him. “Uh… Od–”

“Owain Dark does not cower before anyone. Draw your sword, curr!”

The taller man could only stare. “Oh, c'mon I can’t see anything!” From the back came a voice, sounding a bit irritated. “I need to see who’s this beacon of light creating glorious light!”

Part of the crowd moved then, to let a blonde man into view. “Odin Dark needs to–”

His words trailed off. Was it really true? Could Odin be watching himself, from a past he had left behind? His eyes didn’t deceive him, he knew more than anyone that those energy projections couldn’t be made by any other person. How could he have forgotten?

Then it rang in his mind. That part of him that he abandoned to become Odin.

Everybody was shocked and frozen in place. All of them knew that there were versions of the same person inside the castle, but watching the scene that was happening right before their eyes seemed unbelievable. “What sort of foul sorcery is this? Who are you, imposter?” Owain took a couple of steps backwards.

Odin could only stay still, completely in shock. “I- I’m–”

Then Owain lifted his sword once more. “Draw your weapon! A mirror spell could have been cast on me, but Owain Dark will prevail, Missileteinn, drink!” He ran towards Odin, slashing with his sword at what he thought was his doppelganger.

Odin jumped out of the way, instinctively taking his tome. “Stay your sword hand. You do not want to fight me!” He said with words of an iron will. Part of him didn’t want to fight his old self, and part of him was afraid, afraid that his magic wouldn’t be as strong as his swordsmanship.

“Be silent, creature.” Owain turned to face Odin. “To think I would face myself, this is truly the ultimate challenge this hero of legend has to face.” His face was steeled and bis sword hand as still as ever. “I’ll allow you to at least tell me what you’re called, fiend.”

Even Odin couldn’t believe the theatrics. Was he like that too? Had he been like that back then as well? “I’m Odin Dark and I am not a doppelganger.” His intent wasn’t on fighting himself, but at that moment he didn’t know what possessed him to open his tome. “I’m no foul creature either.” He beckoned with his hand, the exact same motion Owain had done. “And if you think yourself capable of battling me, then have at you!”

In an instant, Odin drew magic from his tome to launch a quick electric attack, one which Owain barely dodged. “So you’re a magic user, huh? It doesn’t matter, I’ll still take you down!”

Owain lept at him once more, performing a spinning slash that Odin could only block with the pads on his forearm. He passed a quick hand through his tome to imbue it with more electricity. His hand touched Owain’s shoulder and he was electrified as he was sent rolling away from him.

He stood up, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. “You’re not giving your all, and if you’re not, then there’s no point in delaying this any more!” He knelt, focusing his energy on his hands once more to create bigger projections.

He’s not… is he going to!– Odin knew what was happening and focused all of his might onto his tome as well, drawing out all of the energy he could allow himself.

It was all out now.

A massive amount of energy shaped as blue flaming wings appeared from behind Owain. And from Odin’s side, a huge blade with wings on the hilt appeared behind him. They were their special attacks, a powerful move that could only cause devastation when they used them.

They looked at each other, sensing when the other would move.

“Sacred Stones Strike!”

“Eldritch Smackdown!”

The gigantic sword flew forward as Owain swung his hands. Both energies collided against each other and created a flash of light and the sound of a huge explosion.

Everybody had to cover their eyes. The blast was lethal, too destructive. All of them could feel the massive energy discharge that attack left.

The light died down after a while. Everybody opened their eyes slowly, trying to adjust them after that flash. Everyone looked around, at the remains of what uses to be a huge field now turned into burning land.

And in the middle of it all were Odin and Owain, lying on the ground, panting like crazy.

All of them dropped their jaws. They couldn’t believe what had happened just then. “Alright everyone, the show’s over. Let’s leave those crazy men there.” Someone had shouted from behind. Everybody listened and left the place, going back inside the castle or going to do other activities.

After what must have been a couple of hours, both Odin and Owain sat up, looking at each other. “That–” Odin started.

Owain interrupted him before he could continue. “WAS AMAZING!” He quickly stood up, laughing. “I cannot believe you have strength like that. Now I believe you’re not a doppelganger, but you’re me! Different, but you’re me!”

Odin couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t tell Owain that he was him from the future, because he didn’t know what consequences there could be. “I assume nobody told you anything, right? Otherwise, this fiery battle couldn’t have happened.” Odin stood up. “I’m you, but from another reality. I’m a mage there known as Odin Dark, but it’s still me… you.”

“Oh, my Naga!” Owain was jumping from the excitement. “You have to tell me more. About your world, your magic, everything! I knew only a warrior such as myself could be able to pull an attack like that one. You have to teach it to me!”

“So, you wish to become a servant of the dark? An apprentice of the night?” And at that moment, he felt happy that he could find someone who could share his interests. Even if it was he himself. “Then let’s begin, it’s the only way you’ll sate your sword hand, and how you’ll take your aching blood.“

Truly it would be fun, amazing, special. The best time Odin and Owain would have.

It was really an exciting new world.


End file.
